Knight Revenge
by rxl712
Summary: This is the sequel to Knight Resurrection, and picks up a year later. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

It had been a long twelve months. Construction crews had worked around the clock for six weeks to clear away the debris. It had taken two months to rebuild just the outside structure of the mansion. A full month to complete the inside. Then they started on the new laboratories. Each one would be used to house new research for Knight Industries.

Wil stood on the back lawn looking at the final construction on building five. They were installing the new doors and sealing the roof. It had been ripped down and rebuilt last. It housed the KITT cave. And had been temporary housing for everyone. A lot had changed in those last few months. Wil had established the Knight Foundation Education Award. It granted money to young students with brilliant technical or engineering minds. He had since formed other grants as well. And his anger and hatred of Garthe Knight had only gotten stronger. He was using any and all resources he could to find his uncle. And his behemoth of a truck, Goliath. The fact that it was now an AI is what had caused their undoing in capturing Garthe a year ago.

"Everything is really taking shape," a voice said behind him. Turning, he saw his other uncle, Michael Knight. He had appointed him Devon's job in running the Foundation. Devon was now in charge of Knight Industries, freeing Wil to be at the Foundation more. Bonnie, now Michael's wife, was heading up Research and Development. She had built a new workshop on the other half of lab five. Stating that it would be easier to have one there to be able to do whatever was needed for the three AI's.

"Yeah, it is. Where's Mike and KI3T? They back yet?"

"No. They're on the way home though. We stopped the town from being ruined by the mayor. Now they'll prosper from the mine," he told his nephew. His son and AI had been sent out to find out why a mine had been shut down in a remote town located in Pennsylvania. It turned out the mayor had been informed they had hit a vein of gold. He had tried to have it mined for himself. The chief foreman of the miners had contacted the Foundation for help. The mayor was now in prison.

"Where's Bonnie and Sarah?" Wil asked.

"I believe they're still working on finding out how to combine the MBS with the nano technology. They've been at it non stop since lab four was rebuilt," was the reply.

"That was only two weeks ago." Wil paused. "April will be home in three days." She had gone to Chicago to visit her Aunt. "Maybe she can help them out. Zoe and Billy have their hands full with updating and upgrading the newly rebuilt KITT cave."

"How has KARR been responding lately?" Michael asked, changing the subject.

"He's been fine. Sarcastic, witty, snobbish. Nothing changes with him. That reminds me, I think I've found a suitable donor car for KI2T's new body. If he's still willing."

Michael smirked. "I'll let you tell him. What did you decide on?"

Wil chuckled. "I'm not telling. I want it to be a surprise." Michael shook his head. It had been fun getting to know his nephew over the last year. Only one thing still bothered him. No one knew what had happened while KARR had taken Wil. Wil had been vague in his explanation. And KARR refused to answer any questions.

"You know Wil, you and I need to talk about what happened last year. No one has seen or heard from Elizabeth Knight." Holding up a hand to his nephew, he continued, "I know what you already told us. But, I'm not buying it. I know better."

Wil remained silent. "I-I'm not ready. Can you understand that? And be patient?"

His uncle sighed. "I do and am. But I don't want to see it come back to haunt you. You need to tell everyone what happened. Eventually." He placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Just try to do it soon. We're here for you." Turning he headed back inside the mansion.

Wil stood there, looking out over the lawn and the buildings.

Not really looking though. He was lost in the memory of that day. He had woken up during the night a lot since he had watched KARR kill Elizabeth Knight. He could never really refer to her as _grandmother_, as that was the last thing she remotely resembled. KARR had promised to never speak of it, until Wil told him otherwise. They had bonded over the last twelve months. He felt protective of his vehicle. And vice versa. Although, he had noticed that KARR had grudgingly allowed Bonnie to work on him. But only her. He never let Bonnie drive him though. In fact, he never offered to let anyone drive him, let alone sit inside the compartment. Except Wil. They had come to trust one another completely. Wil sighed. What could he do? How much longer would it be before everyone found out? He knew he couldn't keep the secret much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Garthe**

**Location: _Unknown_**

Garthe paced restlessly back and forth. He was getting angry. He had been waiting to receive a phone call at noon. It was now almost two in the afternoon. He did not like to be kept waiting. He had gone down to the workshop to see how Goliath was doing. The scientists he had hired had shut down the AI, to complete some new software updates. They assured him he would be back up by three. He made it clear what would happen if they didn't. The phone rang. He pounced on it like a wild tiger attacking prey.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Knight? Just wanted you to know, Goliath is ready."

"Good. I'll be down shortly." He hung the phone up. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes to two. They had completed the upgrades an hour ahead of schedule. He smiled to himself. The phone rang again ten minutes later.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about the delay Mr. Knight. I had some trouble keeping an eye on our subjects."

"No excuse to keep me waiting for over two hours!" Garthe seethed into the phone. "Just tell me what I need to know." He took notes for the next fifteen minutes. Ending the conversation, he slammed the receiver down and looked at the words on the paper in front of him. His plan was starting to take shape. He knew where he could begin and who. But it would have to be done quickly, quietly. It would also require very few people to be involved. In fact, the fewer the better. He started to imagine what life would be like after his plans were carried out. With smug satisfaction, he stood, taking his notes and headed to Goliath.

It had taken his full resources to get him to Japan last year. He had since kept the few people around him, his truck and himself moving constantly. Never staying in one place too long. He knew _they_ would be looking for him. Searching and scouring for him. His nephew was as cunning as he was. But he would out smart him this time. They would pay for everything he had endured over the last twelve months. He was sick of hiding, like some common thief. But now, he was on his way to take back what should have been rightfully his all along. He was out for revenge. In the worst way.

"Better dress warmly, my dear nephew. Revenge is a dish best served cold. And you're about to freeze."


	3. Chapter 3

**And So It Begins: April & Devon**

**Location: _Chicago, IL_**

April stepped back and looked at her Aunt. "It was so good to see you. I have missed you so much!"

"I wish you could stay longer April. It's so nice having you around. You remind me so much of your mother."

"I wish I could too! But work is calling to me. They can use my help and it will be nice to get back home."

"Please be careful. And call me when you get in," her Aunt told her. She hugged her niece goodbye, inviting her to come out and visit her again. Turning, she flagged a taxi. The yellow car pulled up to the curb. The cabbie got out and put April's bags into the trunk. She climbed in and smiled at her Aunt, waving goodbye. The cab pulled away quickly, cutting off an oncoming car. Provoked, the other driver laid on the horn.

"No need to rush. I'm just going to the airport," April chided the cab driver.

"Sorry miss." Accepting the apology, April settled in the back seat, taking in Chicago's skyline. Pretty soon, she noticed that they were not heading to the airport, but away from it.

"Excuse me, but where are we going? This isn't the way to the airport," she told the driver. It was then, that she noticed the thick plexiglass partition had no opening in it.

"Just sit back and let me do the driving," the cabbie suggested.

"I think you should stop and let me out," April informed him. "Right now."

Laughing, the man told her, "You ain't in no position to give me orders!" April grabbed the door handle, only to find it locked. She did not see a release mechanism.

"Let me out! Or you'll be sorry!" she shouted.

"Looks like you'll be trouble. Have a smoke," he snorted. Flicking a switch under the dash, he released a sleeping gas into the rear compartment. Watching the road, and checking the rear view mirror, he watched as the helpless woman tried not to breathe the gas. But her lungs needed oxygen. Within moments, she was out. He picked up a cell phone from the passenger seat and hit a button that dialed a number automatically.

"Picked up pawn number one. She's asleep," was all he said. He hung up the phone and waited for the text message to come through, telling him where to take his prisoner. The phone vibrated. He flipped it open and read the message. Smiling, he made a right hand turn and headed to his new destination.

* * *

**Location: **_**Los Angeles, CA**_

Devon Miles stood waiting for the elevator. It was almost six thirty in the evening. He had not really intended to stay this late. Everyone was pretty much gone for the day, except for security. And a few scientists, staying late to finish projects. He was looking forward to going home, having some wine and making a light dinner. The ding of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts. He stepped inside and pushed the button marked _'Lobby'._ The elevator started its descent down. There were only four stories stacked above ground. There was one underground parking garage. The other three levels were underneath that. No one would be the wiser as to what or where Knight Industries did most of its top secret work. The building had been constructed and finished just before Garthe Knight was set to attack the previous complex. Devon's quick action had saved the company from being overtaken by him. Unfortunately, it had sent Garthe to the mansion. There, everything his friend Wilton Knight had built, had been destroyed. His godson had put him in charge of Knight Industries, so that he could be on hand to guide the reconstruction process. _Ding. _The doors slid open to the lobby. Stepping out, he headed for the front doors. Saying good night to the two armed security guards, he exited the building. Looking for his limo and driver, as neither were at the designated spot in front. Sighing heavily, he glanced in the direction of the entrance and exit of the parking garage. His car was just pulling out. Quickly raising his arm, he signaled to the driver. The man alighted from the vehicle and came around to open the door.

"Where is Marcus?"

"He had an emergency sir. He asked me to fill in for him," came the reply. "My name is James."

"I do hope everything is all right with him," Devon commented.

"I'm not sure sir. I wasn't given any details," James told him. Devon climbed into the rear of the vehicle, thanking James as he closed the door.

"Do you have my address?" Devon asked.

"Yes sir, I do." Devon paid no attention as the sliding partition went up. He stared out the window looking at the architecture of the buildings. Soon though, he noticed they were no where near his apartment building.

"Excuse me, James, I do not wish to tell you how to drive, but we seem to headed in the wrong direction," Devon informed him.

"Sorry sir, there was a car accident on the route Marcus usually takes. The GPS is redirecting me around it." Devon nodded and sat back. Within minutes he was curious to know why they seemed to be heading out of the city.

"Where are you taking me?" Devon demanded.

James chuckled. "Sit back and relax old man. Enjoy the ride."

"_Old man?_ Who do you think your talking to? Turn this limo around right now. Or I shall call for help," Devon answered angrily, reaching for the phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the driver said tauntingly. Furious now, Devon grabbed the phone and picked it up. Hitting the 9 button, Devon got a different reaction than what he was hoping for. A jolt of electricity shot through the phone and himself. The jolt only lasted for ten seconds, but it did its job. Devon was now unconscious, slumped in the back seat.

The driver picked up a cell phone from the passenger seat and hit a button that dialed a number automatically.

"Picked up pawn number two. He's out," was all he said. He hung up the phone and waited for the text message to come through, telling him where to take his prisoner. The phone vibrated. He flipped it open and read the message. Smiling, he pushed down on the accelerator and made his way to Interstate Eighty.


	4. Chapter 4

**And So It Begins (Pt.2): Bonnie**

**Location: _Pasadena,CA_**

"I'll miss you, you know that, right?" Michael asked. Bonnie smiled at him as she continued packing her suitcase.

"I'll miss you too. It's only for a few days," she told him.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he complained. "We've only been married a few months, and already we hardly see each other."

She stopped packing and walked over to him. Putting her arms around his neck, she gave him a kiss. "I know. But this lecture is important to me. It's what _I _do, Michael. You knew that when we got married. In fact, I remember having a very lengthy conversation about all of this."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he told her. "It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I love you," he told her softly. She smiled and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too. Now I really have to finish this packing. Sarah and I have to get to the airport by eight this morning and it's almost seven!"

"Don't worry, KI2T can get you there on time. No problem," he told her.

"Hey Bonnie? Do you have-" Sarah stopped. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, come on in," Michael told her. "How are you this morning?"

Sarah smiled. "I hardly slept. I was going over my notes all night. I haven't given a lecture in almost two years!"

Bonnie laughed. "It's been just over a year since I've done anything as well. Don't worry Sarah, we'll do just fine."

"She's right. Where are you going again?" Michael asked her.

"I'll be flying to Logan International Airport in Massachussetts. From there to MIT campus. I have a room there. Then my lecture will be the first one the following morning," Sarah replied.

"What did you need Sarah?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you have a small bag I could borrow? Your stepson used mine when he went to the gym."

"What's wrong with that?" Michael retorted.

"Nothing. Except he left his gym clothes in it and now it smells awful." Michael laughed. "That sounds like him." Sarah nodded her head. Turning, she said to Bonnie, "You're off to RIT, right? That's just outside of Rochester, NY isn't it?"

Bonnie nodded. "I have a friend who's a professor there. She asked me for a favor. I decided a few days away from my job wouldn't hurt," she replied.

"What about me?" her husband asked.

"You'll be just fine. I'm sure you'll keep busy." She winked at him.

"Are you guys done yet?" Mike asked from the doorway. "We have to get to the airport soon." Turning, he headed down the hall. Over his shoulder he yelled out, "I'll meet you downstairs! Oh, and Wil wants to see us."

In ten minutes, everyone was walking into the den. The two ladies luggage was by the front door.

"That's great! When can we expect the contracts?" Wil was saying into the phone. "Terrific! I'll let Devon know when I see him. Thanks General . And about the other thing we discussed?" There was a slight pause. "Keep digging then, and thank you." Wil hung up the phone. Looking up, he smiled at the group standing in front of his desk. "We just got a really good contract from our own government," he told them. "Are you both ready for your trips?" They nodded. "Good. The Knight Industries jet is all set, ready and waiting. It'll drop Bonnie off in Rochester before flying on to Boston to drop off Sarah."

"Wait, you're going to use the company jet?" Michael asked. "Does Devon know?"

"You forget, I own the company. But, yes he approved it." Standing up, he turned to the mantel above the fireplace. Pushing a button on his desk, a flat screen tv popped out from behind a hidden panel. The screen filled up with the three AI's tucked within their cradles, in the KITT cave. "KARR, meet us at the front door please." The screen went dark and receded into its hiding place.

"I thought we would take them to the airport," Mike stated.

"I need to go see Devon, so I may as well take them to the airport. And April will be flying in later this afternoon," Wil responded. "We have a client coming in this morning, around eight-thirty. I need you two to meet him." Wil walked out to the foyer and picked up the two suitcases. Bonnie and Sarah said their good-bye's and grabbed their carry-on's. Michael opened the door, and KARR was waiting. The vehicle popped open the trunk and started his engine. The twin amber lights blinked on and started gliding back and forth. Climbing in, Wil, Bonnie and Sarah waved as they started for the entrance. Once on the road KARR plotted the quickest way to the airport and proceeded to pour on the speed.

"KARR, let's keep it under a hundred okay? I really don't need to explain to a police officer why we're speeding," Wil spoke to his vehicle.

"If I slow down, then Bonnie and Sarah will be late taking off. You wasted too much time this morning packing and saying good-bye," he retorted. "You should have had everything packed last night." Bonnie and Sarah smiled at each other.

"We'll miss you too, KARR!" they said together. Reaching the airport within forty-five minutes, KARR overrode the gate controls and drove out to the waiting jet.

"You just made it!" the co-pilot exclaimed. "We'll be taking off in five minutes. I'll stow your luggage, just get on board." Wil assisted Sarah into the jet, saying good-bye. Turning, he saw Bonnie speaking to KARR. Then she hurried up the steps and gave Wil a hug good-bye. He moved down the stairs as the co-pilot hurried up them, pulling them up and sealing the compartment. Moving back to his car, he watched as the jet moved out to the runway. Two minutes later, it took off.

Climbing into the car, he asked, "What did Bonnie tell you?"

"That was a private conversation." He paused. "It was strange though."

"C'mon KARR, just tell me."

"She told me to keep an eye on you and to relay that message to my counterparts for Mike and his father. She said something felt wrong. I scanned her vital signs and body. I detected nothing."

"That is strange, but I think she meant something is wrong. Like maybe something bad is going to happen. Let's keep our eyes and ears open," Wil told him.

"That will be hard to do, as I have neither," his car replied. Wil shook his head, smiling. Pulling out of the airport, he headed to Knight Industries.

* * *

**Location: _Rochester, NY_**

The jet touched down at the Greater Rochester International Airport just after eleven-thirty am. The flight had been uneventful. Bonnie and Sarah had passed the time by helping each other with their notes and speeches. Saying good-bye, Bonnie collected her suitcase from the co-pilot and headed into the airport. She made her way out to the front and found a car waiting for her. The driver held a sign with her name on it. She walked over to him.

"You're here to pick me up? I thought Marlene was coming for me?" she asked as he grabbed her suitcase.

"Yes ma'am, she was. She got stuck with some last minute revisions for tomorrow's lecture. She asked me to apologize, and said she would see you this evening." He closed the trunk and opened the back door. "My name is David and I'll be driving you to the college."

"It's good to know she hasn't changed. Thank you," she said as she climbed into the back seat. He closed the door and got into the driver's seat. Starting the car, he headed for Brooks Ave. Turning right he made his way to I-390 South. He did not get off at Exit 17 for Scottsville Road. When Bonnie questioned him, he replied, "There's all kinds of construction. It's easier to go down and get off at East Henrietta Road. Take that to Brighton Henrietta Town Line Road until you hit Jefferson. A little longer drive, but no sitting in construction."

Sitting back, Bonnie was not satisfied with his answer. Her intuition was ringing. As they passed the exit for East Henrietta Rd., she knew something was wrong.

"Excuse me, but we just passed the exit we needed," she told David.

"I know. Just relax, and let me do the driving. As long as you behave, nothing will happen to you." She reached for the door handle, only to realize that there was none. Next thing she knew, she smelled a sweet, sickly odor. Chloroform! She said to herself. That was all she remembered before blacking out.

The driver picked up a cell phone from the passenger seat and hit a button that dialed a number automatically.

"Picked up pawn number three. She's out," was all he said. He hung up the phone and waited for the text message to come through, telling him where to take his prisoner. The phone vibrated. He flipped it open and read the message. Smiling, he pushed down on the accelerator and made his way to I-590 North.


	5. Chapter 5

**And So It Begins (Pt3): Sarah**

**Location: _L.A., CA_**

Wil discussed several things with KARR on the way to Knight Industries. He had also asked if he had contacted KI2T and KI3T, to relay Bonnie's cryptic message.

"I have. Both are as confused as I was," KARR informed him. "I explained to them as you did to me. Neither has any idea of what Bonnie meant."

"Hmm. I wonder if Devon can help us out. Maybe she said something to him. What's are ETA to Knight Industries?" Wil asked.

"In current traffic, forty-eight minutes and nineteen seconds," the vehicle replied. "May I offer an alternative?"

Wil sighed, knowing what the car had in mind. "What are you going to suggest?"

"Just a slight detour," he paused, "And bypassing a lot of traffic. Nothing more than that," KARR replied slyly.

Wil laughed. "Okay, take over," Wil told him, taking his hands off the steering wheel and his foot off the gas pedal. KARR took control. He manipulated the traffic lights in his favor down Aviation Blvd to Rosecrans Drive. He made a left turn, then an immediate right and came to a complete stop.

Wil was confused. KARR had not done what he had thought he would. "What are you doing?"

"I am gauging the difference in height of the terrain. With that data, I shall calculate the trajectory of my turbo boost, up and onto the railroad tracks. From there we'll follow them down to the Pier B Street crossing where I will be able to take the on ramp to 710N. And then, Knight Industries is right there." Devon had built the new building on a strip of land in between the Los Angeles River and Seaside Freeway, aka 710, and just above West Anaheim Street.

"And how long will that take?" Wil asked.

"Twelve minutes, eight seconds. Hold on," his vehicle informed him. Revving his engine to maximum, his tires bit in to the pavement. PWHOOOOOOOOOSH! KARR was airborne, within seconds he was landing on the railroad tracks. Twelve minutes later they were pulling into the front of Knight Industries. KARR always refused to park in the underground parking area. _'It is beneath me to park there. Besides, what if you need me quickly?'_ he had asked. Wil exited his car and headed into the lobby.

"Mr. Knight?"

"Good morning Max. How are you?" he said to the Chief of Security.

"Not well sir. We have a problem. Mr. Miles is missing."

* * *

**Location: _Boston, MA_**

Sarah had to only wait thirty minutes at the Rochester Airport. That was so the jet could refuel. The flight was quiet and uneventful. It was only an hour trip, and before she knew it the wheels were hitting the tarmac. The jet taxied to the private hangar. The co-pilot opened the door and lowered the steps.

"Welcome to Boston, Ms. Graiman. We'll be here waiting for you until you depart on Wednesday morning. Enjoy your stay," he told her with a smile.

"Thanks," she smiled back. Exiting the jet, she followed the co-pilot down and waited for him to retrieve her luggage. He put it into the back of a golf cart and drove her over to the main terminal. There she picked up her luggage and made her to the front of the building. She paused outside the terminal, looking for anyone one holding a sign with her name. Looking to her right, then her left. She spotted her name being held up all the way down to the left. Making her way to the man, she smiled and set her luggage down.

"Hi! I'm Sarah, the person you're looking for," she told him. He lowered the sign and picked up her luggage. He opened the trunk and put everything into it. Then he moved to the side and opened the back door. Sarah smiled as she moved into the back seat. He shut the door and went around to the driver's side. Getting in, he started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"What way are you taking?" she asked.

"I'll be taking I-90 to I-93N. From there we'll shoot over to 3 and weave our way over to MIT," he paused. "By the way, you may call me Dan."

"Thanks, Dan," she said. "Do you know the city well?"

"Not really. I just moved here a month ago. But I'm learning quickly." As they got under way he spoke very little, so she sat back and enjoyed the view of the city. She noticed within twenty minutes, that they were heading north.

"Are we lost or did you miss the exit we needed?"

"I missed the exit. I couldn't get over in time. We'll have to get off at the next exit and backtrack. Just relax, I'll get you there," he told her.

"Well, if you need help, I studied the route we should have taken-"

"I don't need your help!" he snapped at her. "Just shut up and let me drive!"

"I think you should let me out, right now," Sarah said hotly.

He scowled at her. "Sweetheart, I'll do no such thing. You may as well sit back and stay quiet. You do that, and everything will be just fine." He noticed Sarah looking at the doors. "You'll notice that there are no handles. There isn't even a way for you to get in the front." She saw no hole or openings of any kind in the plastic between them. Frustrated, she kicked at the partition. "You asked for it." Reaching under the dash, he pushed a button releasing a sleeping gas into the rear compartment. He watched as Sarah passed out.

The driver picked up a cell phone from the passenger seat and hit a button that dialed a number automatically.

"Picked up pawn number four. She's out," was all he said. He hung up the phone and waited for the text message to come through, telling him where to take his prisoner. The phone vibrated. He flipped it open and read the message. Smiling, he pushed down on the accelerator and made his way up I-93 North.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enter Knight...**

**Location:**_** Los Angeles, CA**_

"What exactly do you mean, he's missing?" Wil asked, unsettled.

"We've searched his office and his apartment here in the city," Max replied. "We do have video of him leaving last night around 6:30pm. I have a copy of it for you."

"Good. And I want a full report on whatever you found at his apartment and his office as well. Send it to me via a secure e-mail," Wil requested.

"Yes sir, Mr. Knight. Do you need anything else?"

"No, but if you find anything, call me on this secure channel," Wil told him, handing him a card with a number on it. Max nodded his head as he accepted it. Wil stood and left the security office. Heading for the elevator, he pushed the up button. This elevator was an express one, and would deposit him on the top floor. Once there, he made his way to Devon's office.

"Hi Miriam. How are you doing?" Wil asked Devon's secretary.

Sniffling, she looked at him through red rimmed eyes. "Okay, I guess. It's all so upsetting. No one knows what has happened to Mr. Miles. Ooohhhh," she wailed. Wil patted her back.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off. Go home and rest. And try to not worry Miriam. I'm sure Devon is just fine," he said. She nodded her head. Standing up she grabbed her purse and her jacket. Sniffling, she said good-bye and headed towards the elevator. Wil made his way into Devon's office. Closing the door, he turned his cell phone on. Tapping in his four digit code, he activated a link to KARR.

"KARR, I want you to scan the whole office and analyze it for everything. Look for fingerprints, anything that could help us," he spoke into the phone.

"Scanning now," came the reply. Wil made his way over to Devon's desk and sat down. It was immaculate. Nothing was out of place, at all. Where had he gone? What had happened? Was Devon in trouble? He sighed in frustration. Beep-beep. His phone lit up.

"What did you find, KARR?"

"Not much of anything. I did analyze the video from security. It looks like Devon's regular driver did not pick him up. I'm trying to use facial recognition software to retrieve his name. His office, is another story. I'm detecting chemical residue. The kind used to professionally clean up crime scenes," he informed Wil.

"Interesting." He picked up the phone. "Max? Who was in here to clean this office?" He paused. "Find out and get back to me ASAP. Thanks." Hanging up, he turned to the computer and turned it on. "KARR, log into Devon's computer-" he never got to finish.

"I have already contemplated your intentions," his car answered him. "I have scanned his computer and have found nothing of any use. It has not been tampered with..." he trailed off. "I have detected a detonation device. It was activated when you turned the computer on. You must leave the office! It will explode in less than ten seconds!" As Wil jumped up and ran to the door, an explosion tore through the room.

* * *

**Location: _Knight Manor_**

"Our client is late," Michael said to his son. Standing up from behind his desk, he came around to sit on the front of it. "Something's not right. I can feel it."

His son opened one eye and looked at his dad. "Me too. Let's get in touch with Wil." Stretching, he took his feet off the desk and stood up. He reached over and hit the button to activate the hidden TV over the mantel. The two black vehicles sitting in their bays looked peaceful. "KI3T? Get in touch with KARR and see if everything is okay."

"Is something the matter?" his vehicle asked.

"Maybe. We each just have a hunch that something's not right," Mike told him.

"Should we also try to reach Bonnie, Sarah and April?" the other black car asked, his single scanner popping on.

"That's a good idea KI2T. Try to reach them, start with Bonnie first," the elder Knight said. The door bell rang at that moment. Michael and Mike looked at each other, then both made their way to the foyer. Michael reached the door first. Opening it, he found an attractive blonde standing there. She smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry for being late," she said. "I had a little trouble finding my way here. May I come in?"

"Certainly. My name is Michael Knight. This is my son, Mike," he replied. He shook her hand.

"Thank you. My name is Jaime Sommers. I work for Oscar Goldman, your nephew knows him," she informed them. "Shall we go into the den and discuss why I'm here?"

"By all means," Michael said, leading the way back into the den. As soon as they were settled, he asked, "Why does the OSI need our help?"

"Because you have the most advanced artificial intelligence in the world. Oscar figures that your vehicles-," she hesitated,looking at the two men, "-can be programmed to detect the stolen parts taken from the army."

"We'll need numbers for the missing parts in order for us to do that," Mike responded. He watched as she pulled out three flash drives from her purse.

"Oscar tells me that you can use these. There's one for each car." She handed them to Mike. He stood up. "I'll take these down and have Zoe and Billy start downloading them," he told them. "Nice to meet you Jamie." He headed out into the foyer and stopped. The door was slightly open. Hadn't he seen his father close it? He walked towards it slowly. _Click_. That was the sound of a gun being armed. Mike turned around. There was a man dressed in black pointing a small hand gun at him. He was smiling wickedly.

"If you value being alive, you won't try anything cute," he whispered. Waving the gun, he motioned for Mike to go back into the den. "Hands up." Mike walked back into the den, hands raised.

"Uhh, dad, we have a visitor." Michael and Jaime stood up, eying the man behind him. The man shoved Mike further into the room.

"Hey!" Jaime shouted at him. She looked at him and gauged the distance between him and herself. The chair she had been sitting in, was between them. She raised her leg, putting her foot on the edge of the seat of the chair and shoved it. The chair flew across the distance, knocking into the man. He fell over the back of the chair, losing his grip on the gun. It skittered across the floor, stopping at Jaime's feet. Bending down, she picked it up. Holding it in her left hand, she placed her right hand over the barrel. She bent it down, then placed the gun in her right hand where she crushed it completely. Turning to look at the astonished looks on the faces of the two men watching at her, she grinned. "I just hate guns, don't you?" The guy picked himself up, seeing the gun, turned and started running for the front door. "Oh no you don't!" Jaime yelled, within seconds had caught up to the man. She reached out with her right arm and grabbed the back of his shirt, jerked him back into the foyer. Hearing screeching, she looked back out the open front door to see two black cars come to a complete stop. Mike and Michael stooped down and picked up the unconscious mystery man.

"That was impressive," Michael told her. His son nodded, staring at her in awe.

"Thanks, but please don't tell anyone what you saw me do," she asked them. They both nodded.

"Can I at least ask how you did that?" Mike asked her.

Before she could respond, KI3T answered, "She is equipped with bionics."

Startled, Jaime turned to see where the voice came from. "Tell it to stop. I didn't give anyone permission to be scan me," she said irritably.

"No more scanning," Michael told the vehicles. The man they were carrying started to wake up. "Let's rest him up against KI3T and ask some questions." Setting him down, the man started to convulse. "What's going on?" Michael shouted.

"He's dying," KI2T stated. "Apparently he had a cyanide capsule concealed in the back of his mouth."

"What the hell is going on around here?" Jaime asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," both Knight's said at the same time.

"I think I'd better be leaving. Tell Wil Oscar says hello and let us know if he needs anything else," Jaime told them. Turning, she said goodbye and headed to her car.

"What did this guy want? And who was he working for?" Mike asked out loud.

"Did you get in touch with KARR?" Michael asked KI3T.

"Actually I did. I was about to tell you when this man showed up." He paused. "Devon is missing and there has been an explosion inside his office."

"What!" Michael exclaimed. "Was anyone hurt or in the office?"

"Yes," came the reply, "Wil was in the office when the bomb went off."


	7. Chapter 7

…**Exit Light**

**Location: _Unknown, 6pm_**

Garthe smiled to himself in the mirror, as he finished getting ready. He was having dinner with some very special guests. He had gone to great lengths to make sure that each one had arrived at his secret hide-away. He smirked at himself, pleased in thinking that no one would ever look for him in such a place. Here he begin the final phase of his plan. His nephew had been killed that morning in the explosion in Devon Miles office at Knight Industries. His spy had given him the information just over an hour ago. Although, he had not heard back from the man he had hired to kill Michael Knight and his son. He would make a phone call soon to rectify that. Finishing his tie, he stepped away from the mirror and left his bedroom. He made his way down the winding staircase, through the foyer and into the living room. Stopping in front of the middle bookcase, he pulled the thirteenth book on the third shelf. The bookcase swung inward, revealing an old stone staircase. As he stepped through the opening, he hit a secret panel that would reset the bookcase. Moving down the steps he moved into a hidden basement. The house had been a part of the underground railroad movement to free southern slaves. It worked perfectly for his needs. The main area had six rooms off of it and another secret exit that came out into the barn. That's where Goliath was, with his work crew.

With a nod to the four guards in front of four doors, they opened them, went in and brought his four 'guests' out to a table in the center.

"Please have a seat," Garthe said graciously. "Dinner will be served soon, but first, some pre-dinner conversation."

"I am quite sure, no one has anything to say to _you_," came a dry retort.

"Why Devon, such hostility. When all I am being is hospitable. You certainly don't want it to go away. You're much older now, things heal much slower. So I suggest that you keep that in mind when answering me," Garthe informed them. Chuckling evilly, he continued, "I am quite sure I do not need to introduce any of you to each other."

"Why are we here Garthe?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"Ahh, always to the point, Dr. Barstowe. I have brought you all here because you are going to help me."

"I doubt that very much," Sarah interjected. April nodded in agreement.

Garthe smiled. "Where as I have no doubts at all. I know my recently deceased nephew had you working on how to make the MBS formula compatible with the nano technology." Seeing the looks of disbelief on his visitors faces, he continued. "Yes, he really is dead. Tragic, really. A young man struck down in the prime of his life. Seems that someone left a bomb in your office Devon, and he just happened to be there when it went off."

"Why you dirty, low down-" Devon started, getting up. He was roughly shoved back down into his seat. Garthe laughed.

"Now, now Devon, don't get your blood pressure up. And, I'm afraid, I have some more bad news." He paused. "Actually, lets find out together." He pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number. It rang three times before someone picked it up.

"I was waiting for your call earlier. What is the delay?" he asked impatiently.

"Garthe Knight. I should have known," came an angry reply.

Garthe went white. "You should be dead."

"Sorry Garthe, I don't do requests. But you missed by a mile. The man you hired is dead though. Ate some cyanide," Michael Knight told him. "But we're coming for you. Be sure of that!" Garthe hung up the phone. Anger surged through him. Just for a moment. He had four people, whom he could use as negotiating pieces. He knew his doppelganger would do anything to insure their safety. Turning, he instructed a guard to destroy the phone immediately.

"Looks like there's a kink in your plans," Bonnie told him pleasantly.

"True. What can I say? A temporary setback. You should be more concerned with your own safety. Either do as I ask, or I send you back to California," he paused for effect, "_in a box_."

* * *

**Location: _Knight Mansion_**

_** (Earlier in the day)**_

"I am on my way back to the mansion. Meet me in the KITT cave," KARR commanded. He ended the transmission, effectively blocking any questions about Wil. Manipulating the traffic lights, he maneuvered through the busy afternoon streets. Within minutes, he found himself pulling into the KITT cave. Both Knights' and their respective cars were there. As well as Zoe and Billy. He came to a complete stop in his berth. His dual amber scanners gliding back and forth, slowly.

Everyone rushed forward as he stopped. Michael spoke first. "KARR, is Wil okay? And what the hell happened?" KARR remained silent for a moment. Then his passenger side door popped open. Out stepped Wil.

"I's 'fraid that I'se cheated deaf," he smiled, slurring his words a little.

"You will have to forgive him. He's had a vicodin tablet given to him," his vehicle informed them. "For all intense purposes, he had himself declared dead."

"Why in hell did he do that?" Mike asked as he slid his cousins arm around his neck. His father grabbed the other side.

"Aye jist want you toooo know that I love youuuuu all," Wil said, giggling.

"Because whomever planted the bomb will be checking to see if he lived through it, obviously," KARR said testily.

"Iss it juss me? Or are the cars talkin'?" Wil asked his uncle in a loud whisper.

"He has suffered no severe injuries, but was slammed into the door by the blast. He will have some bruises and be quite sore tomorrow. I do not like to see him like this," KARR grumbled.

"He'll be fine KARR. I'm sure you did everything you could. No one blames you," Billy told the vehicle. KARR started his engine loudly, revving it.

"I do not need you to tell me anything!" the car growled at him, causing everyone to jump. "If I had detected the bomb sooner-"

"No use doing that to yourself," Michael told the AI. "I trust that you informed Wil the second you detected it." They had laid Wil on the couch, where he was watching them through a haze. He'd be asleep soon.

"Unklel," Wil whispered. He tried to wave him over.

"Wil, you need to rest," Michael said coming over to him.

"Don't...tell...alive," Wil whispered, pointing to himself. Then he was out.

"Dad, Devon's missing as well as Sarah, April and Bonnie. Someone tried to kill Wil by blowing him up, and sent a hired gun out to kill us. Are you thinking-" A cell phone started ringing somewhere in the area. KI2T traced it to the dead body laying on a table in the work shop. Michael went over to answer it.

_"I was waiting for your call earlier. What is the delay?"_

"Garthe Knight. I should have known," he replied angrily.

_"You should be dead."_

"Sorry Garthe, I don't do requests. But you missed by a mile. The man you hired is dead though. Ate some cyanide," Michael Knight told him. "But we're coming for you. Be sure of that!" The connection went dead. "_Garthe! Garthe!_" Michael yelled into the phone. Turning around, he looked directly at his son. "I was thinking the same thing. But now we know for sure, Garthe Knight is back. I'm sure its revenge he wants. And nobody is safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chasing the Knight**

**Location: _Unknown_**

Garthe was furious, but tried not to show it through dinner. There was no conversation with his guests. When dinner was over, he made a decision. Standing, he directed the guards to stand behind the three women.

"You three will start working on combining the two formulas right now," he told them politely.

"I'm thinking...no," April smiled back. Bonnie and Sarah shook their heads in agreement.

Garthe moved over to April. Reaching down he slowly moved the backside of his right hand down her right cheek, resting it underneath her chin. "I would hate to have to force _anyone _to do something I've asked them to do." He paused. "But I am not above it. I will get my way. Do you understand?" he asked her. Quietly, April shook her head that she did. "Good."

"Glad to see you haven't changed in all this time," Devon stated. "And what do you intend to happen to me?"

"You deserve death, old man," Garthe spat out at him.

Bonnie and Sarah stood. "We'll do whatever you want Garthe. But the minute you do anything to harm Devon, we won't so much as _think_ about doing anything you ask. You may as well just kill us all," Bonnie informed him. She knew he would not do that. He needed the three of them to work on the project. And he knew it too. Or at least she hoped.

"Fine with me, as long as you produce results. Within a reasonable amount of time," Garthe conceded. "Take them to the barn," he told the guards. "You'll be my security deposit," he said to Devon. The guards marched the three women out. Devon was forced up out of his chair. Garthe came around the table, standing face to face with him. "Do not push me too far old man, I won't hold back for long. Get him out of here." The guard yanked him around and stuck him into his room, closing and locking the door. He smiled to himself. That whole charade had gone exceedingly well. He had played them like a fine tuned piano. Everything was falling into place. Well, almost everything. But he would fix that.

* * *

**Location: _Knight Manor_**

KARR had been able to quickly get a lock on the call from Garthe. He had not been able to pinpoint an exact location though. They knew what area of the country to start their search in.

"That is a lot of area to cover," Billy whistled. "How and where do we begin?"

"Good question," Mike answered. "I'm not sure what the right answer is. Dad?"

"There's too much area to cover in the New England states." He paused. "I would knock out any areas that have a huge population. Garthe likes solitude, where no one is likely to intrude or accidentally stumble across him or what he's doing."

"That leaves northern New York, fifty percent of Vermont and New Hampshire and almost all of Maine," KI2T intervened.

"I agree with that statement," KI3T put in.

"I do not. I would not even include New York or Maine. I would say that Vermont or New Hampshire would be the most logical choices," KARR corrected them.

"I agree with KARR," Zoe said. "Vermont has the resources for Garthe to do whatever he needs."

"Well, New Hampshire could support whatever Garthe is doing, just as well as Vermont," Billy countered.

"True, but Vermont has less population. That alone would entice Garthe," Michael told them. "But this is all speculation. We need facts."

"How about a 'gut' feeling?" Mike spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "I'm inclined to say Northern New York. I think KI3T and I should get there and start searching. Dad, you and KI2T could check out New Hampshire. KARR, you can take Vermont with Wil. Once he's feeling better. Zoe, check out the surrounding Canadian borders along those states and Maine's too. Billy check out Maine, just to be sure. We can stay in constant contact with each other."

"All right! High five Zoe! We get to go out into the field!" Billy whooped. Zoe shook her head and rolled her eyes. Michael grinned and shook his head.

"Sorry Billy, you both will be needed here to man the cave and be able to provide us with information about the other teams. Let's get some rest. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be long ones," Michael responded. Everyone stood up and headed towards their rooms. Michael lingered behind, watching his nephew sleep on the couch.

"Are you worried about Wil?" KARR asked him.

"Yes I am. He's the future of this company. Without him, we'd all be out of work."

"You need not worry, I will watch over him," KARR stated quietly.

"And I will help," KI2T offered.

"As will I," KI3T responded.

"Well, with all of us looking out for him, he'll be the safest and most protected man outside of the White House," Michael said. "Keep your scanners peeled you three. If you need me, contact me in the mansion. I leave you to watch over him. Good Night," he told the AI's. The soft swooshing of the vehicles scanners was all he heard as he walked out into the night.

"Sleep well my friend. Get all the rest you can. We are walking into a storm," KARR quietly told the still form on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Into the Knight**

**Location: _Somewhere in New England_**

"Bonnie, how are we going to get out of this?"

"Don't worry April, I'm sure our gang is working on a solution to get us out of here," Bonnie told her quietly. Slipping an arm around her shoulders she guided her into the area where the computers and other various items were scattered about. She glanced about the area, noticing that the guards were strategically placed to prevent anyone from escaping. And heavily armed. She had a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She really believed that her husband would be doing everything in his power to find them. She just wasn't sure how it would all end. But, she knew she had to stay calm and do everything to keep Sarah and April's spirits up. They would start work on the formula. She would start from the beginning though, to buy some extra time. Turning, she looked at the other two and gave them a look to let them know what she would be doing.

"We'll start from scratch. We were going to anyways, as our tests had bottomed out. Lets get these computers up and running." Spinning around, she spoke to the nearest guard. "You there! Tell Garthe we will need these items to help with our research," she commanded. Writing off a quick list, she tore it off the pad and handed it to him. Seeing his look of annoyance, she told him. "If you have a problem, I suggest you take it up with Garthe. Or I can, if you prefer." That spurred the man into action. She smiled. This could be fun, somewhat. "Well ladies, lets say we get this party started?"

* * *

**Location: _Pasadena, CA_**

The sun rose quietly on Knight Mansion. It peeked through the upper windows of the lab that housed the KITT cave. Slowly making its way across the floor, it crept upon the couch where the still figure of Wilton Knight II was sleeping soundly. He moaned softly as the sunshine hit his face, rousing him out his drug induced sleep. He opened his eyes, immediately closing them again. His head pounded with a headache on the verge of becoming a migraine. His whole body ached and he could only imagine how he looked, with the bruises that were forming. Slowly he rose to a sitting position.

"Glad to see you joining the land of the living," a mechanical voice intoned.

"Hmmph. Good morning to you too, KARR," Wil groused. "Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping in the mansion," KI3T informed him.

"I need my migraine medication, something for the pain and a glass of water," Wil told them.

"I'll wake Michael," both KITT's responded quickly.

Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Michael heard the noise, rolled over and opened his eyes. Reaching out with his right hand, he found his com-link and picked it up. Pushing the send button, he whispered into the watch.

"What's up KI2T?"

"Good morning Michael. Wil is awake. He needs something for the pain, his migraine medicine and some water," his car told him.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes, I'll be there." Michael pushed back the covers and swung his legs out of bed. Standing, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. Slipping on his sneakers he headed out of his room, grabbing a tee shirt on the way out the door.

Out in the hall he ran into his son coming from his room. "You heard as well?"

"Yeah, guess we start our day at six-thirty am. We're in for a long one," his son told him. Michael nodded his agreement. His years as an officer of the law, plus the time he spent at FLAG, told him that before they found out the truth, they would suffer loss. It was undeniable. He followed his son down the stairs and into the den. Stopping at the desk, Michael picked up the migraine medication his nephew stashed there, then headed out to the lab. He was only a few steps behind Mike. Entering the KITT cave, he saw Wil sitting at a computer terminal. All three vehicles were facing out, scanners blazing.

"Did _you _bring the migraine meds?" his nephew asked bluntly. Mike walked in from the back of the room carrying a bottle of water.

"I have them right here. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a mack truck," Wil replied, taking the medication from his uncle. Opening the bottle of water, he popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed half the bottle of water in one gulp.

"What are you working on?" Michael asked.

"Our assignment areas. Mike will take northern New York and you'll take the northern section of New Hampshire. I'm going to investigate Vermont. Billy and Zoe will scour Maine and the borders along Canada using satellites. They'll meet us in the mobile lab after everyone has finished, or if we find Garthe."

"Alright! We're going into the field!" The three Knight's turned to see Billy doing a happy dance.

"There is nothing to be happy about!" Wil snapped. "Peoples lives are at stake! And so are ours!" Zoe smacked him in the back of his head. "We need to be fully prepared, especially since we are going into this hunt blind. I need everyone focused." He paused. "Zoe, Billy, I need you to help me beef up the scanning range of all three vehicles. I've already contacted Paul Carson. He's filling in for Devon. He assured me the satellites will be in place by the time we reach our destinations."

"Can we trust Paul? Or for that matter, anyone at Knight Industries?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure, but at this point only a few people know what has happened. And what we are about to do. I've worked with Paul over the last year and known him for quite some time. So has Devon. I trust him, and so should you," Wil replied.

* * *

**Location:_ Knight Industries_**

The phone rang five times. Then it went quiet. It rang back three times and fell silent again. That was the signal. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number given to her. On the fourth ring it was picked up.

"You have what I need?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"Then get in your car and go to the airport. Everything you will need will be there." The phone went dead. She hung it up, grabbed her purse, jacket and the briefcase. Hoping that what she had would make him happy, she left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Knight Moves: Pawns**

**Location:**_** Northern**__**New York**_

Mike and KI3T had left the other two in Albany and were now driving up Interstate 87 North. The scenery rolled by, making Mike yawn, so he decided to contact Billy and Zoe, who were with semi.

"How's it going you two?" he asked, noticing that Billy was rubbing his left arm.

"It would be better if I stopped making bets with her," Billy sighed.

"It's not my fault you keep losing," Zoe smiled back.

"Okay you two, you're supposed to be working, not goofing off. That's the whole purpose of being in the field. Not to mention, Wil is in a mood. And not a good one," Mike informed them.

"I suggest that you make yourselves busy with work, as KARR has informed me that Wil is trying to get in touch with you," KI3T broke in.

"What's going on?" Wil asked grumpily.

"Not much," Billy replied. "We've been scanning the border along Canada, while heading to Maine. Everything is coming in clean."

"Hey Wil! KI3T and I have been scanning since we left you guys in Albany as well. Nothing yet," Mike told him.

"I've heard from your dad as well, he reports a negative on any findings. I'm at a standstill as well," Wil reported.

"Wil, we've only been in the area for less than twenty-four hours. Lets give it some more time," Zoe said quietly.

"That's something we don't have much of!" Wil snapped. "Report back when you have something." With that, he cut the transmission.

"Wow, what's eating him?" Billy asked.

"I wonder if he's suffering from a concussion? He was just in a blast two days ago," KI3T stated.

"Whatever is going on, make sure KARR keeps in touch with us. And let him know to keep a close eye on Wil," Mike told his car. "Let's get back at it gang. We have four people who are counting on us to find them."

* * *

**Location: _Somewhere in New England Area_**

"We're going as fast as we can Garthe."

"Dr. Barstowe, please do not insult my intelligence." He paused. "Or try my patience."

"It's not like I have the state of the art lab _or_ equipment. We're confined to a _barn_, for heavens sake!" She glared at him. "On top of that, we are constantly being watched by guards, have no room to move and are expected to cough up results with little to no sleep! And I haven't seen or heard from Devon in two days." Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Those are convenient excuses. I want to see results-"

"If we don't see Devon and get more than four hours of sleep, you'll get a set of results that you won't like," she told him flatly. She blew out a huge breath. Setting her gaze on the man before her, she spoke. "What's it going to be?"

"I feel that you're stalling. But," he paused, "I'll concede. For now." Turning to a guard he said, "Take them back to their rooms. Then have lunch served in two hours. Make sure Mr. Miles is there to join us." Turning back to Bonnie, he eyed her coldly. "Dr. Barstowe, please be aware that this is not a win. I will have that formula if it kills you. One by one." With that he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Bonnie sighed. She turned to Sarah and April. Speaking softly, she said, "That bought us some time. Not enough, but some. We are really going to have to work at this." Turning away, she spoke out loud, "Let's go ladies. We get to have a nap _and_ lunch today."

Devon had been locked into his room for the last two days. Having little to no food or water, he knew Garthe was trying to break him. They were locking horns on that. He knew he was only alive as long as the girls kept playing the game. He could only hope that the team was doing everything to locate them. He paced slowly the length of the room. And back to the other side. The door opened. Garthe strode in.

"I see that you're well, Devon. I just wanted you to know, you've been cordially invited to lunch. Its in two hours. You should get some rest, you look tired."

"Thank you for your hospitality. And a nap sounds wonderful! I do want to be refreshed for lunch." With that he moved to the bed and stretched out. Garthe moved to the door.

"Don't get too comfortable. You're days are numbered." Turning back to the doorway, and heading out, he threw over his shoulder, "And they're in the single digits."

* * *

**Location: _Lower Vermont_**

KARR drove in silence. He did not understand what was going on inside Wil's head. That conversation with the other team members had gone a little hostile. He was trying to think of a way to start the conversation when he received and incoming message from KI3T.

_KARR, is everything okay with Wil?_

_ I am not sure. I will run a full body scan and let you know._

_ Please keep in touch via this link._

_ Don't push me KI3T. I will be in touch._

_ No need to be touchy. Everyone is just concerned about Wil. I am concerned about his behavior affecting you._

_ You need not be concerned. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and Wil. I will be in touch. _

_ It's just that he was in a bomb blast two days ago, and could be suffering from a concussion._

_ I am capable of taking care of my driver. Do not forget, I have been in existence longer than you! _He broke the connection. He activated a full body scan on his driver.

_Blood Pressure: high_

_ Heart Rate: above normal_

_ Muscles: extremely tense_

"Wil, are you feeling alright?"

"Not you too KARR!" Wil snapped.

"We are partners. Are we not supposed to watch out for each other?"

"Touche. I'm a little stressed out, that's all."

"I would say more than a little, according to my readings."

Wil bristled. "I don't need you telling me..." he stopped. What am I doing? he asked himself. "You're right KARR. I feel responsible for whats happened to Devon, Bonnie, April and Sarah. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens..."

"How is it your fault?"

"Garthe is directly related to me. He's doing this to draw me out into the open. But why? Why go to such elaborate lengths?"

"Because he blames you for everything. The death of his mother, the loss of Knight Industries and pretty much for everything his father stood for," KARR replied.

"I know that. They were rhetorical questions. There's something more, but I don't know what." Wil paused. "What could he be interested in? Any thoughts KARR?"

"Knight Industries. If he gets that and strips it down... Or maybe he wants it to be able to build his army of talking, indestructible vehicles?"

"Maybe. But it seems to me that he's after something more. I just can't put my finger on it," Wil sighed. He was tired. Exhausted was more like it. He really never let himself recover from the bomb blast. He was looking pretty ragged. Dark circles had formed under his eyes. He had barely slept the two days it had taken the team to get from out west to the east coast. Now, here they were searching for a needle in a haystack. He and KARR had covered the bottom left side of the state of Vermont. They were headed up Route 7, to Burlington. From there he would formulate a plan on where to search next. "When will we arrive in Burlington?"

"Exactly twenty-eight minutes and forty-three seconds," came the reply.

* * *

**Location: _Northern New Hampshire_**

"Michael, you are awfully quiet. What's on your mind?"

"Sorry KI2T. Just preoccupied." He paused. "Did Wil sound different to you?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I have been in contact with the other KI3T. He relayed to me that KARR is monitoring Wil. And that Wil snapped at the team. That sounds like stress to me," his vehicle replied.

"We both know the stress this kind of situation puts on a person, don't we?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not the one who walked away from the Foundation. They owned me," came the sour answer. "I was deactivated and put into that oversized underground storage facility, waiting for someone to come along and reactivate me." Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sitting up fully in the driver seat, he looked at the dashboard. He focused his gaze on the voice box.

"KI2T, I'm sorry I left you. But I'm not sorry I left the Foundation back then. I was burned out. I couldn't stay. I hope you can understand that," Michael said softly.

"Michael, I'm not angry with you. I understand why you did it. I just wish I had been allowed to go with you. Without you, there was no need for me. Devon fought hard to keep me out of mothballs. But he lost. It was his idea to put me in that secret underground lab. He told me it was the only way to keep me safe. I can't imagine what he and the ladies are going through."

"I can," Michael said quietly. God help them, he thought. God help us all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Knight Moves: Bishop to Knight**

**Location: **_**LAX Airport, CA**_

She pulled into long term parking lot and found a spot in the middle. No one would notice the car there for quite awhile. She pulled her purse, jacket and the briefcase off the passenger seat and stepped out the drivers side. She looked around to see if anyone was following her. Satisfied no one was, she made her way through the lot and into the terminal. Once inside she made her way to information and picked up an envelope that had been left for her. Inside were plane tickets, both one way. She made her way to the gate on the top ticket. It would take her to Chicago. There was a two hour layover before she would get on the other plane that would take her to her final destination, Burlington, Vermont. From there, she was to be picked up and driven to were Garthe had set up his base of operations. It was only temporary, he had told her, until he had what he needed. Then his plan could move forward. What that was, she had no clue about. He only ever told her things she had to know. And even then the information was slim. But, she would do anything for him. She loved him. And he loved her. He had soothed her pain. Explained to her how it would be to her advantage to use her hate against their common enemy. Everything he had told her so far, had worked out beautifully. No one knew she had been a mole, planted by him. Knight Industries was about to be dealt a crushing blow.

* * *

**Location: _Knight Industries_**

"Wil, the three satellites are finally in place. It's going to take another three hours before the other three reach the coordinates you gave me," Paul assured him.

"Thanks Paul. Please make sure you don't breathe a word of this to anyone. I want this under wraps with tight security," Wil instructed.

"I've sent the only people who would know, home for the day. I explained to them we were putting a hold on the project for a few days. With everything that's happened around here, no one asked any questions," Paul informed him. "No one gets in or out of Knight Industries. I've added another rotation of security, and made sure they overlap. Any other instructions?" he asked.

"Not right now. You've got everything covered. I'll be in touch in three hours. And Paul," he hesitated, "Thanks." Paul nodded and disconnected. He'd make sure everything on his end was ready.

* * *

**Location: _Southern New Hampshire_**

The mood was definitely depressing in the semi. Both Billy and Zoe were quiet after the encounter with Wil. They started to focus their search along the Maine and Canadian border. They worked silently for a few moments.

"Do you think Wil is okay?" Billy asked.

"I think he's feeling guilty," Zoe told him.

"Why?"

"He probably feels responsible for Devon, Bonnie, Sarah and April being kidnapped. Wouldn't you?" she asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, I would. But I wouldn't take it out on everyone else," he told her.

"Give him a break. He's in charge of a huge company and running the day to day operations of FLAG. On top of that, he has to figure out why his uncle is doing whatever he's doing. And now he's trying to coordinate a search and rescue. How would you be feeling right now?"

"Like the world was crashing in around me."

* * *

**Location:_ Camel's Hump Area of Vermont_**

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in Chicago now. I have another forty-five minutes before I board my next flight," she told him. He sighed. He needed her to get there as quickly as possible with the disk and the papers she had in the briefcase.

"Get here as quickly as you can." He slammed the receiver down. He was too close to making all of his plans a reality. He could not afford for any delays.

* * *

**Location: _Knight Industries_**

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Carson. The files have been copied and the paperwork isn't here. We've checked everywhere," she apologized. She looked at him haltingly.

"There's something else?" She nodded. "Well, out with it!"

"We can't find Miriam either. She's not answering her home phone or her cell phone. She was here, but she left. And in a hurry."

"Great! Just great! Get security on it right away," he said, dismissing her. He looked up as another person entered his office. "What?"

The woman grimaced, hearing the frustration in her boss' voice. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, sir, but one of the satellites is not responding."

"What the hell is going on?"

"The maneuvering thrusters are not working."

"Listen, Shelby, whatever it takes, get that satellite working again. And this conversation never happened." She nodded and left. What else can go wrong? He asked himself. Please, please, don't let Wil call right now, he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Knight Moves: Bishop to Knight Pt 2**

**Location: **_**Burlington, VT**_

"I'm sorry Wil."

"I know, I'm sorry too. I'm just frustrated Paul," Wil said.

"We're working on the problem as quickly as we can. And...," he hesitated.

"There's more?"

"Yeah. Miriam is gone. So are the files from Devon's office. They have copies of all the items we are currently working on, have worked on or will work on," he paused. "And security thinks it was Miriam that installed the detonation device found on what was left of Devon's computer." He sucked in a lung full of air, waiting for a response.

"Miriam?" Wil asked quietly.

"I am so sorry Wil. What do you want us to do here?"

"Fix the satellite. Let me know when it's ready. End transmission." KARR cut the screen off. They sat in the afternoon traffic in downtown Burlington, waiting for a light to change. Everything seemed slow to Wil. How did she get through? How was she able to get into Knight Industries so easily? Garthe. It wasn't a thought. It just reared its ugly head into his stream of consciousness.

"KARR, check all flights out of LAX to Burlington. Right now. And plot us the shortest and fastest route to the airport."

"Would you also like any information on Miriam?" the vehicle asked.

"No, ask Zoe and Billy to do that. I need you to focus on finding Miriam's name in the airport computers," Wil told him.

"Course plotted. How would you like to proceed?"

"As quickly as you can."

"And safety?" KARR purred. Wil shook his head and smiled. He seemed to forget exactly what kind of vehicle he was driving. That was beginning to be happen a lot.

"Be as careful as you can, please."

* * *

**Location: _Plattsburgh, NY_**

"We are not far from the Canadian border, Mike," KI3T stated to his driver.

"Yeah, I know. And we've not found one damn thing to tell us if we're heading in the right direction." He sighed in frustration.

"We have two incoming messages."

"From who?" Mike asked worriedly. He didn't want to really talk to his cousin again.

"Your father and the semi. Who do you want first?"

"Link them, so we can all talk together," Mike instructed. "And pull over."

The vehicle glided to side of the road, coming to a full stop. The windshield broke into two backgrounds, one with the interior of the semi, the other of his dad.

"What's up?" he asked.

"KARR just sent a message to us to find out everything we know about Miriam. We tried to get back in touch, but he's not responding," Zoe told him.

"I was trying to get a hold of him to find out how he's doing," his father said. "We're having no luck, even with satellite help."

"Neither are we," KI3T put in.

"I think we should meet up, put our heads together and come up with a better solution than gallivanting around the country side," Michael told them. "Maybe Wil has found out something. Let's meet outside of Burlington and get some answers."

"Wait a minute dad. We need to-"

"No. No more waiting. We need to know what he's thinking."

"It's going to take us awhile to get there. Its not like we're driving high powered super cars," Billy said. "No to mention, this thing is weighted down."

"Get there when you can, we'll keep you updated." Michael looked at his son. "Are you with me?"

"Where do you want to meet?" he asked quietly.

"I suggest Williston. Its about seven miles east of Burlington. There's a hotel, Fairfield Inn, just off I-89," KI2T informed them.

"Its settled then. See you all in a few hours."

* * *

**Location: _Williston, VT_**

It had taken less than an hour for Mike and KI3T to reach Williston. Instead of going directly to the hotel, he opted to scout the area. He quickly drove through the town and through the back roads, coming back into Williston.

"I detect nothing out of the ordinary," KI3T stated. "Are you worried?"

"I'm not sure I should be," Mike said. "But I would rather be prepared instead of surprised."

"I detect no surprises," his car replied. Mike smiled.

"Not exactly what I meant KI3T." He saw a gas station on the right hand side, just past the bridges for I-89. "Let's pull in there and see if anyone has seen anything."

"I could use some gas. I'm almost empty," his car told him.

"Almost empty? Looks more like fumes."

"Well, we have traveled just over three thousand miles. What did you expect?" his car retorted.

"More like five thousand miles and a car with a better sense of humor," Mike replied laughingly. He pulled in and parked at an available pump. Getting out, he whispered to KI3T, "Keep your scanners peeled." The twin scanners popped to life, silently swooshing back and forth scanning everything in a five mile radius. Mike moved to the gas pump, slid his card, picked up the pump and hit the button for 93. "Watch the pump. I'm going in." He walked through the open door and moved to the coolers. He picked up something for everyone to drink and some different snacks. As the last customer stepped out, Mike approached him.

"Hi!" He said easily.

"Hello. Did you find everything all right?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, I did." He paused. "I just got into town. Anything I should do or see?"

"Ben & Jerry's factory tour out in Waterbury. I'd also check out the Vermont Teddy Bear Factory." The guy paused, continuing to scan the items. "Downtown Burlington always has something going on."

"Thanks. Actually, I'm looking for someone who came to the state not too long ago," Mike said, pulling out a pictures of Garth and Goliath. "Have you seen either of these?" The clerk looked at both.

Shaking his head, he replied, "I'd remember a face like that. And we get all kinds of tractor trailers through here. You a cop?"

Mike smiled as he paid for the transaction, "No. Private Investigator. Thanks." He walked out and dropped the purchases in KI3T, then turned and put the pump back in place. Getting back into the vehicle, he saw a black t-top trans-am pull into the driveway for the hotel across the street. "Dad's here? That was quick. We better get over there." Minutes later, he was parking next to his father. Getting out, he offered the bag of goodies, "Snack?"

His dad smiled tiredly. "No. Not really hungry. You hear from anyone?"

"No."

"Michael, I have scanned the computer data base for the hotel. Rooms have been paid for and reserved for the team. Why don't you go in and try to sleep?" KI2T suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Mike said. "How long till the semi gets here?"

"Approximately one hour, forty-eight minutes and twenty-six seconds" KI2T replied.

"We will keep our scanners peeled," KI3T put in. Both Knights smiled, nodded their agreement and headed for the front of the hotel.

"How fast were you going to get here so quick?" Mike asked his father.

"You don't want to know," his father told him mischievously. Holding the door open, he ushered his son into the foyer toward the desk.

* * *

**Location: **_**Burlington International Airport**_

"The plane from Chicago has already landed and disembarked," KARR growled.

"Have you found Miriam's name yet?" Wil asked.

"No. And that goes for all planes coming into and out of Burlington."

"Damn it."

"However, I have found an interesting bit of information," KARR told him.

"Well, let's see it." A flight list appeared on the windshield. KARR zeroed in on a name and highlighted it.

"Oh my god," Wil gasped.

* * *

She had missed them by about thirty-five minutes. They had a good tailwind all the way from Chicago and landed just ahead of schedule. A man had been waiting to pick her up. She was now on her way to see Garthe. She couldn't wait to see him. And to see the look on their faces. Especially when she would tell them who she really was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Knight Moves: Bishop's First Strike**

**Location: **_**Camel's Hump Area,Vermont**_

They had made good time getting to the old farmhouse from the airport. The driver had assured her they would not get stopped when she mentioned how fast they were going. Stepping from the car, she headed straight to the front door. As she reached the top step, it opened and Garthe stood there smiling at her.

"You have the files?"

"Yes. All of them." He stretched his arms out to her. She practically jumped into them, hugging him tightly. He tilted her face upwards.

"I've missed you my dear." Then he kissed her. Her heart soared. When he pulled back, he saw it in her eyes. Smiling, he guided her into the house.

"We will have dinner in two hours. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest. I'll wake you when it is ready."

"Thank you Garthe, I am tired from my trip." She got halfway up the stairs when she paused. Turning, she looked down to him and asked, "Will they be there?"

"No, my love. Just dinner for the two of us. But do not worry, we will see my guests for desert."

"Good. I can't wait." With that she continued up the stairs to her room.

Garthe turned and moved back out the front door. He took the briefcase from the driver and got into the car. The driver closed the door behind him and got in as well.

"Take me to the barn," he directed. "I need to speak to my guests."

* * *

**Location: _Burlington International Airport, VT_**

Wil stared at the name on the screen. He could not believe what he was seeing. Could it really be her? No, it must be some kind of mistake. Coincidence. That had to be what it really was, nothing more. He closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't. His instinct told him so, and he had come to learn that his instinct is almost never, ever wrong.

"Give me a hard copy and find out where the others are," he instructed KARR.

"Michael and Mike are in Williston. They have checked into a hotel," came the reply. "Zoe and Billy are on their way. Their current position puts them an hour outside of West Lebanon, NH."

"I need to get out of here. I need to think. Show me a map of the area." The screen was immediately replaced with a map of the surrounding area. "Let's head out east. I need someplace where I can get some air and think." KARR revved his engine, then pulled out of the parking area with a squeal of tires.

* * *

**Location: _Lebanon, NH_**

"Miriam seems to have no criminal background. Or anything for that matter," Billy sighed.

"From her files at Knight Industries, It says she was born in 1972. I don't think she looked that old," Zoe told him. "And, Devon went over her background information. And you know how he is about that sort of stuff."

"So, Garthe must have gotten to her after she was hired. But how? Her file reads like a plain jane novel. She has no criminal record, no debt of any kind and nothing in any data base to show she ever did anything wrong. How did Garthe get to her?"

"Well, it wasn't through her family. She was an only child. Both parents died within a couple of years of each other. She was married, but divorced in 2002. She's had no communication with the ex-husband since. And they had no children. So whatever Garthe used, it had to be good," Zoe said. "I bet it was-"

"Money?" Billy interrupted.

She shook her head no. "I was going to say _love. _I bet he conned her into thinking he was in love with her. Once she believed him, she'd do anything he asked."

"That never happens to me," Billy mumbled.

"And it won't, because that's dishonest Billy. You fall in love with someone not to be duped into doing things," she told him hotly.

He threw his hands up. "I know, I know! That's not what I meant. I just want someone to fall in love _with_," he told her. "Besides, I'd be the one being 'duped'."

"Oh Billy, I won't let that happen to you," she giggled. "Now, keep looking in the files for anything else that might help us."

"Hey, here's something," he said a few minutes later.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"I found a picture of Miriam from the early nineties, when she was in college. Look." He waived her over to his monitor. She slid her chair over to see it.

She gasped when she got a good look at it.

"If that's Miriam, then who are we looking for? It's not the same person."

They looked at each other with shock, mixed with confusion. Then it came to them. At the same time they spoke, "Imposter!"

"We need to get a hold of everyone, right now," Zoe said urgently.

* * *

**Location: _Vigilante Rd, Duxbury, VT_**

"My dear, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," he whispered softly into her ear. Mumbling, she rolled over and opened her eyes to see Garthe leaning over her. Stretching, she sat up slowly.

"Give me ten minutes to take a quick shower and get dressed," she said sweetly to him. He smiled and nodded, turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. She got up and headed for the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, she turned the water on and switched it to the shower head. She draped the towel over the sink counter top and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled wickedly at herself, knowing what a shock it would be to at least two of the 'guests'. She undressed quickly and stepped into the shower, still grinning.

Meanwhile, down in the basement portion of the house, a table was being set for four. Devon, Bonnie, Sarah and April were seated around it. There were two guards at the door leading to the barn and two more at the bottom of the staircase leading up. Garthe had been to see them that afternoon. He had told them he had a few surprises for them and let them leave early from their work. They had been separated into their own quarters. Until thirty minutes ago, when they had been allowed to be seated at the table. The head guard had told them no talking. They heard footsteps on the stairs, and all turned to look. There was Garthe in a silk shirt and dress slacks.

"My, my, my," he said wolfishly. "Don't we all look sad. Let me give you your first gift of the evening." He paused for effect, "I will not be joining you for dinner." He let that rest on them for a moment. "But will be here for dessert. And I expect you to be on your best behavior as I will be bringing a guest with me."

"And who would that be?" Devon asked tersely.

"Someone, that at least two of you know," he said slyly. "Please feel free to talk amongst yourselves." He bowed politely. "Until later." He gave them a little wave as he walked back upstairs, grinning the whole time.

"Devon, I am very nervous," Bonnie said. "He's acting cocky. Like he knows he has us dead to rights."

"Yes, Bonnie, I quite agree," Devon said quietly.

"But what's changed? That's what I want to know," Sarah told them.

"Apparently something that makes Garthe believe he has the upper hand," Devon replied. "I wonder who his guest is." It was more of a statement, than question.

"I don't know, but that makes me nervous as well," Bonnie answered. They grew quiet again as footsteps came down the stairs. This time it was the chef and waitstaff carrying their food. They were each given a covered silver tray in front of them. The chef and his staff retreated back upstairs. Devon grabbed the handle and pulled up the cover.

"Now I know we're on borrowed time. Steak, potatoes, vegetables, salad and bread," he said. "We will eat like royalty with this. But I fear we may not make it through the night."

An hour later, Garthe once again appeared. Smiling he stood in front of the stairs. "Ladies and gentleman, I present my special guest." With a grand flourish of his arm, he stepped to his right. A lady came down the stairs, her face hidden behind a dark veil. When she reached the bottom, she halted. Her arm came up and she slowly pulled the veil away.

"No," April whispered.

"I don't understand," Devon said. "Miriam? What on earth are you doing here?"

She laughed. "Sorry Devon, wrong name. But I'm not surprised. You haven't seen me in a long time. Not like April." Everyone turned to April, who looked frozen in a mixture of fear, surprise and confusion.

"Cat got your tongue, April?" she hissed at her. The shock of it all hit April and she started to faint. Bonnie and Sarah reached out to grab her.

"Who are you?" Devon demanded.

"My name is Rebecca Philips. But you can call me Becky."


	14. Chapter 14

**Knight Moves: Bishop's Strike 2**

**Location: **_**Williston, VT**_

The semi signaled the three AI's of their arrival. Zoe had gotten in touch earlier and relayed their discovery to the vehicles. Michael and Mike had laid down. Not intentionally meaning too, they fell asleep. KI2T suggested to let them and his counterpart agreed.

"Where are you parked?" Zoe asked.

"We are parked behind the hotel," KI3T told her.

"We should be there in just a few minutes," Zoe informed him. "Let's group together and figure out what to do next."

"We will wake the guys," KI2T told her. "Have you heard from Wil or KARR?"

"No," she answered. "It seems that they have both disappeared. That means KARR has turned off his communications, and Wil disabled the homing beacon."

"We need them here," KI2T said. "Can you use the satellites to home in on his engine signature? It is very different from all other vehicles."

"Except ours," KI3T said.

"No, that's not true," Billy informed him. "Wil changed each of yours to a different configuration, so that it would be easier to find which ever vehicle we needed to."

"You're just telling me this now?" Zoe said, exasperated. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I just remembered. And besides," he added slyly, "you never asked."

* * *

**Location: **_**Huntington, VT**_

KARR had found a place called Sleepy Hollow Inn. It was a ski/bike/hiking area with trails. After parking in the lot he had purchased a ticket to hike. Then started out on one of the many trails they had. Walking was clearing his head, and helping him to think. He knew who the person was that boarded the plane in California. He was in shock as to how she had deceived him. Angry, was more like it. How had she been able to pull it off? How had she known what to say, or do? And what to look for? How had he not seen through it all? It all came back to one answer: Garthe Knight. His beloved uncle. He knew why Garthe was doing everything. He was after revenge. And he was going to get it any way he could. He knew that his uncle would play all and any down and dirty cards he had. Wil's problem now, was how was he going to fess up to the rest of the gang? He had waited too long to tell them the truth. And now, he felt it may be too late to come clean, without losing some of their trust. If not all of it. Would they be able to understand?

"No time like the present to find out," he muttered to himself. He turned around and started back to his vehicle.

* * *

**L****ocation: **_**Vigilante Rd, Duxbury, VT**_

"No," gasped Devon. "Little Becky?"

"That would be me," she replied haughtily.

"I don't understand. Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" Devon asked softly.

"Because, once April came to live with us, my mother completely forgot about me. It was always _'Poor April this' _or '_Poor April that'._ What about me? I still needed my mom to take care of me! But she spent all of her time taking care of April. April got everything first, I came in second _in my own home!_" Becky screamed at him.

"This is about you getting your feelings hurt as a teenager because your cousin lost both of her parents? How about therapy? Wouldn't that have been better?" Sarah asked her sarcastically.

Becky crossed the room to stand in front of her. She smiled down at her, as Sarah and Bonnie tried to revive her cousin. "And what would you know? Just because your father got himself killed, does that make you an expert?"

Sarah looked at her with a mixture of anger and disgust. "No, but how I chose to handle it does." Becky backhanded her, causing her to fall all the way down to the floor. Sarah tasted blood from her lip. She pulled herself up. Standing, she looked straight into Becky's face.

"Does that make you feel better?" she asked her. Becky pulled her hand back to hit her again. Garthe grabbed it.

Chuckling, he spoke, "This is why I love you my dear. You have anger, and are quite unpredictable." He kissed her cheek.

"And you have used it all to your advantage, haven't you?" Devon said. There was a quiet anger behind his words. The room fell silent. Garthe dropped Becky's hand and walked towards Devon.

"Mr. Miles, I didn't have to do much. She found me, told me how she hated her cousin for taking her life away from her. I brought her into my plans, once I realized who her cousin was. She was all too agreeable. Hate does powerful things," he said quietly.

"I'm sure she wouldn't be where she is today if you hadn't helped fuel the fire," Bonnie told him crossly.

"He showed me compassion and love. He understood me!" Becky said hotly.

"Let's not rehash old wounds, let's work towards closing them. Permanently," Garthe smiled icily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Knight Moves: Knight Strike (Pt 1)**

**Location: **_**Williston, VT**_

"Where is Wil?"

"It looks like he and KARR are on their way to us," Billy informed Mike. "Their ETA is about ten minutes."

"How did you find them?" Mike asked.

"We used the satellite to locate KARR's engine heat signature," Zoe explained.

"How are we coming along with using the satellites to locate Goliath? He has a unique heat signature too, right?" Mike asked.

"He does, when he has his engine _on_," Zoe told him. "If it isn't running, then there is no heat signature." Mike smiled.

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time," he laughed.

"What's going on?" Turning, everyone looked to see Michael entering through the front of the semi.

"Just joking around till everyone is here," his son told him.

"Where's-," Michael stopped as the rear door of the semi started to open. KARR's powerful engine was heard coming around the side of the truck. Seconds later, KARR pulled in, both scanners swooshing quickly across his front end. Wil exited his vehicle.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"It's about time you showed up," Michael told his nephew. "Where have you been?"

"That's not important right now," Wil replied.

"We found out that Miriam is an imposter," Billy blurted out. Wil turned to him.

"It's worse than that. I know who she really is," he said slowly.

"Well, who is she?" Michael asked impatiently.

"Her name is Rebecca Philips. You know her Uncle Michael as Becky."

* * *

**Location: **_**Knight Industries**_

"Is that satellite up and running yet?" Paul asked.

"No, it's still not responding. In fact I think there may be a glitch in its system," Shelby told him.

"A glitch? How can that happen? We have an early warning detection system in place to let us know of any problems," he responded.

"I don't know what to say. We have gone over everything that we possibly can," she said tiredly. "We've been up all night checking and double checking the checking." His office door opened up and his secretary walked in. She looked distressed.

"Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Cynthia?"

"The project manager for the satellites is on line one for you," she said hesitantly. He nodded, picking up the phone and waved her out. She turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her.

"Jason? What's going on?" Paul asked.

"Sir? We have an issue here," Jason informed him. "You and Shelby had better come down here, quickly." He hung up.

Paul stood up, motioning Shelby to do the same. "We're needed down at the center." Minutes later, they entered a busy auditorium like room. The hub of activity was everywhere, and seemed to be a bit frantic. Jason stepped towards them.

"Let's talk over in my office," he said to them. Leading them to the left, he opened a door and ushered them in. Closing the door, he sat behind the desk. "We have a huge issue and I have everyone working on it."

"What is it?" Paul asked impatiently.

"We are slowly losing control of the satellites."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, concerned.

"What I mean is, someone is slowly removing our control of the satellites. We've lost one already. It's only a matter of time before the others are out of our control," he informed them. "We're trying to slow it down until we can counter act it."

"My god, I need to call Wil," Paul said unhappily.

* * *

**Location: **_**Williston, VT**_

"What do you mean I know her as 'Becky'," Michael asked Wil, confused.

"I mean, the last time you saw her, she was a little girl needing bone marrow. And now she's working with Garthe," Wil explained quickly. Michael registered shock on his face. He moved over to sit down.

Looking up at his nephew, he whispered, "Becky? April's niece? It can't be. I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Mike put in.

"Becky is the niece of April's mother," Wil told them. "Making April, Becky's cousin." He watched as each of them as they registered full understanding.

"How do you know for sure?" his uncle asked.

"She used her own name when she flew out from LAX," Wil confirmed.

"What is all this about? Are you saying Garthe found her to exact revenge on April? Is that why he kidnapped her? But why take the others?" Zoe asked. "It makes no sense."

"Unfortunately, it makes perfect sense to me." Wil spoke softly, a touch of sadness in his voice. "There's something I need to tell you all. It happened the same night I gave KARR the new programming." He hesitated. He was having difficulty saying the words, like they were stuck in his throat.

"Well, what happened?" Mike prodded him.

"KARR and I, we, well…" Wil drifted off.

"I killed her." Everyone but Wil turned to face KARR.

"You what?" Michael asked angrily, getting up. He walked over and grabbed his nephew, forcing him to look at his face. "Is this true Wil?" He just nodded. "That is not how we operate. That goes against everything your grandfather stood for. And now, Garthe has the people we love and will kill them all, just to get back at _you!_" He let go of his nephew and walked over to KARR. "And you, you did this and never said a word? Have you really changed at all?"

"Who do you think shot Wil?" KARR asked. "It was his own grandmother. I promised Wil I would not speak of it until he did. I killed her before she destroyed me. She had an EMP gun. The plan was to kill Wil, make it look like I had led him into a trap. Then she would destroy me. I could not allow that to happen. Wil made me into the image that my creator had wanted, had he lived. I saved Wil, by killing Elizabeth Knight so that he would save me."

"Self-preservation logic," Zoe mumbled.

"I've been living with the nightmares ever since that night," Wil whispered.

_"I don't care right now!"_ Michael shouted at him. _"My wife is in the clutches of Garthe Knight! If he finds out, he… will… kill… her!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Knight Moves: Knight Strike (Pt 2)**

**Location: **_**Knight Industries**_

Paul left Jason's office and walked to the bank of elevators. Mindlessly, he got in and pushed the button for the top floor. How was he going to explain this to Wil? How was this even happening? Who was behind it? He exited the elevator and made his way to his office. He signaled his secretary to hold all his calls. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to his desk and turned on his computer.

* * *

**Location: **_**Vigilante Rd, Duxbury, VT**_

"First, let's discuss the issue of your project Dr. Barstow," Garthe stated.

"Your nephew had created the formula," she told him. "It looked good on paper, but when we tested the formula, the MBS and nano technology proved to be unstable. No matter how we came at the problem, we discovered more issues. In all honesty, it may be months before we hit on the correct formula."

"That is not an acceptable answer," Garthe informed her. "I expected more from you and Sarah Graiman. I certainly hope you do not think I believe you for a minute. I know the formula can be worked out. I have faith. Unfortunately, time is not on your side."

"Garthe, it's not that simple. If we don't get the right combination, the formula will be useless," Bonnie informed him.

He held his hand up. "I don't believe-"

Bonnie stood up and cut him off. "I don't care what you believe. I have degrees from-"

Garthe's eyes flashed angrily as he spoke, "Do not interrupt me again. I _want that formula!_"

"Garthe," Becky purred, "please calm down my love. I'm sure they're just stalling, hoping to be rescued." She paused. "Maybe we should use one of them as an example. You know, rough them up." She eyed her cousin icily. Garthe saw the look, glancing at April, he started to smile. An idea was forming in his head. Out loud, he said, "I think we can arrange something special." He was grinning wickedly.

* * *

**Location:**_** Williston, VT**_

"Uncle Michael, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Wil sobbed. Tears were running down his face, as he looked pleadingly at his uncle.

"Get out of my sight! And take your damn vehicle with you! You two deserve each other." Michael turned on his heel and stormed out of the semi. Wil dropped his head and started towards KARR. Mike reached out and grabbed his cousin by the arm.

"Wil," Mike said softly. "He didn't mean it. He's really stressed out right now-"

Wil shook himself loose. "It doesn't matter anymore. He hates me and he's right to be angry with me." He opened the door to KARR and got in. Looking at Mike, Zoe and Billy, he wiped his eyes. "I have to fix this. No one else can make this right but me."

"That's not true. We are a team. We work together, and we'll fix this together," Mike told him.

"Not anymore. As of right now, everyone is on their own. Don't follow us, Mike." With that, he pulled the door shut and backed his car out. With a squeal of tires they disappeared into the setting night.

"You two track them. I want to know where they're going. I'm going to speak to my father." Mike ran down the ramp and into the hotel. Billy and Zoe looked at each other.

"Now what?" Billy asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know," Zoe answered.

* * *

Wil headed KARR up the on ramp of I-89, heading east. He knew Garthe was somewhere in the area. He could feel it. He accelerated the vehicle up onto the highway. Before he knew it he had hit the next exit, #11: Richmond, VT.

"Where are we headed?" KARR interrupted his thoughts.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Is there anything we're missing?" Wil asked.

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Does Goliath have any discerning characteristics? Maybe a homing beacon?"

"That big banana brute?" KARR mimicked his counterpart, KI2T. "Let me review my memory banks." He paused for a few minutes. "I seem to remember Garthe was doing something weird with the onboard computer system. Hmmm…."

"What?"

"I think I know a way to track him."

* * *

"Dad?" Mike asked, knocking on his father's door. No answer. "Come on dad, I know you're in there." The lock clicked and he heard the chain being undone. The door cracked open. He pushed it slowly inward. His father was walking back into the room, he followed closing the door behind him.

"What do you want Mike. I'm not really in the mood right now."

"I don't care what you're in the mood for," Mike replied. His father turned around to face him. The look of surprise on his father's face spurred him on. "You were really harsh with Wil. He made a mistake, by withholding information. Yes, that has put people we love in danger. But, dad, you have to remember, Garthe Knight has hated you for the last thirty plus years. You can't take all your frustration and anger out on Wil. That's not fair to him. Or to Bonnie."

Michael blew out a long, frustrated breath. "You're right. I'm really worried and stressed out about Bonnie." He paused, turning away from his son, he continued, "It's just that I've lost too much already. I've said goodbye to too many people. I didn't have a choice when I had to say that to your mother. She understood though. I lost so much time with you both. I always wondered what my life could have been like."

"I've always wondered too. But, look at all the great people you _have_ met. And you wouldn't have ever met Bonnie. And look at all the experiences you've had. Your still here, still going strong." Mike paused. "And I've gotten used to our little family. It's the first time in awhile that I actually feel like I fit in."

Michael turned back to his son, emotion etched on his face. "You do belong here. And how did you get to be so wise?"

"Experience." Michael smiled.

"Well, let's go back out to the semi and form a game plan," he told his son.

"I'd like to, but Wil did exactly what you told him to do. He left. And took KARR with him." Michael sighed. "And he told me we're on our own and not to follow him."

"Well, let's go find him."

* * *

"By using the satellites, I was able to triangulate his position."

"How did you do that?" Wil asked.

"When he was putting the finishing touches on Goliath, he coated the area that houses the CPU and other components with the MBS formula," KARR responded.

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"Its not like I sit around all day thinking about Garthe and Goliath," KARR replied sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. Where are they?" Wil gave in.

"They are located in a house on… how humorous."

"What is KARR?"

"The house is located on Vigilante Road in a town called Duxbury."

"Huh. That is pretty funny. But I'm not in a very humorous mood right now. Garthe has taken so much from me. And now he has people I care about very much. People that I call family. And I have to make this right. We're on our own from here on out. Turn off all communications and deactivate your homing beacon."

"Do you think that wise?"

"Just do it. And let's get going."


	17. Chapter 17

**Knight Strike (Pt 3)**

**Location: **_**Vigilante Road**_

"Bring April with us," he motioned to two of the guards.

"You will do no such thing." Turning, he faced Devon. With one swift movement he swung his fist, catching Devon on the chin. Devon collapsed to the floor. Before he could get back up, Garthe planted a well-aimed kick into his stomach. Devon coughed and grunted.

"Stop it! Stop it!" All three women rushed over.

"I'll go with you, just leave him alone!" April told him pleadingly.

Garthe laughed. "You didn't have a choice. Lock the other three in one room." He grabbed April's wrist and yanked her behind him. She winced, but was determined not to say anything or cry out. She knew what was at stake. She turned to catch the other four guards pushing Bonnie, Sarah and Devon into Devon's room. At that very moment, she felt very afraid. And very alone. They took her to a room on the second floor of the old farmhouse. It was painted black and had black matting on the floor.

"Well my dear. Now for your repayment," Garthe smiled. Stepping aside, her cousin Becky was standing behind him. She had changed her clothes. She was now wearing black shorts and tee. Moving into the room, she took a karate stance.

April turned to Garthe. "What is this?"

"You are going to fight for your life."

"I am not. I refuse," April told him.

"Then you will die," Becky told her coldly. Garthe shoved April towards Becky. Becky threw her left leg out and caught April in the stomach. She stumbled back a few steps, clutching her midriff. She caught Becky's leg as it made its way to her stomach again. Garthe laughed and made his way out, closing and locking the door behind him. He had more to do in the basement.

* * *

Five miles down the road, KARR and Wil sat parked. They were monitoring the farmhouse. KARR had the farmhouse levels split along the windshield.

"It seems they have put two people in a second floor bedroom. And they are fighting," KARR said confused.

"That's probably April and Becky. So that means they have Devon, Bonnie and Sarah in the basement rooms. We have to move fast, and quietly. Time to go KARR," Wil said. "Activate silent mode and let's get moving."

"Don't you mean _moo-_ving?" his vehicle quipped snidely. "You know I actually believe there may be more cows than people in this state." Wil shook his head as he started the engine. There was no sound but the crunching of gravel under the tires as they started off for the farmhouse.

* * *

"I've found them! They're on Vigilante Road in Duxbury heading for a farmhouse at the end of the road!" Billy exclaimed.

"That's weird, why are they going there?" Mike asked.

"Probably because Goliath is parked in a barn not far from the house," Zoe put in.

"Good job Zoe," Michael told her.

"Don't thank me, thank KARR. He's sending us the feed," she replied.

"Why didn't they shut down communications like they did earlier?" Mike asked.

"Because KARR wants us to know where they are going," KI2T responded.

"But why?" Billy asked.

"KARR knows they can't possibly take them on by themselves," Michael surmised.

"Maybe its his way of apologizing for withholding information," KI3T put in.

"Well, we don't have time to figure it out, we've got to get there. And fast!" Mike told them.

"Let's go then! KI2T I need you!" Michael said into his wristwatch. Outside, KI2T's scanner came to life. A second later, his headlights popped on and he screeched out of his parking spot. Sliding into a one-eighty, he stopped at the bottom of the ramp, opening his door as Michael came running down. Mike was not far behind, as KI3T had followed his predecessors lead.

"I've been waiting for you to say that Michael. I must say it feels good!"

"Great buddy! Now plot me the fastest route to that farmhouse!" With another screech of tires, they shot out of the parking lot, the younger set right behind them.

"Zoe, Billy get the semi moving and meet us out there as soon as you can," Michael instructed them over the com link.

"You got it!" they chorused.

* * *

**Location: **_**Knight Industries**_

Paul dreaded making this phone call. He sighed heavily and picked up the phone. Dialing the private number for Wil, he waited for him to answer. It rang and rang. Hanging up, he was puzzled as to why it didn't go to voice mail. He tried again, with no luck. He decided to call the semi. The phone rang. It was picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Zoe? Is that you?" Paul asked.

"Hi Mr. Carson! We're kind of busy right now. Can we call you back?" Zoe asked anxiously.

"I need to talk to Wil. Where is he and why isn't he answering his phone?" Paul demanded.

"We're on our way to him. Things are about to go down with Garthe Knight. Why? What's wrong?"

"Someone is taking satellite control away from us. One by one we are losing our satellites. Three are gone already. We can't seem to stop it, much less slow it down."

"How many satellites do we have?"

"Eight all together. Four that monitor the northern hemisphere and four that do the same for the southern. We have two down on the southern and one for the northern. Whoever is doing this, is on their way to getting a fourth one. I need Wil. He helped design the technology for the satellites and I know he can come up with a way to stop them from taking all of the satellites," Paul told her impatiently.

"Well, no one here is in contact with Wil. He's not answering us either. I'll send the info along to KARR and Billy and I will see what we can do to help. Now, I really must go!" With that she broke the connection.

Christ, he thought, we can't lose this battle. Damn it! He stood up, removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and headed back to the center.

* * *

A half mile from the farmhouse, Wil stopped KARR. Getting out, he instructed his vehicle what he wanted it to do. Giving him a time limit, he moved off to the left side of the road into the woods. He had just reached the area closest to the house when KARR went into action.

* * *

April was doing everything she could think of to protect herself from her over-obsessed cousin, who seemed hell-bent on killing her. Blocking kicks and punches, she was getting tired. She had gotten a few good jabs, but she was in no way an equal to her cousin. She was beginning to give up hope. That's when it sounded like all hell was breaking loose down below.


	18. Chapter 18

**Knight Strike (Pt4): Knight vs Knight**

There was no direct or easy route to the farmhouse. The two Knight Industries vehicles flew down the interstate. Getting off at exit 10, the made their way to the farmhouse.

"Michael, do you think we'll get there in time?" KI2T asked his driver anxiously.

"I don't know KI2T. I just know that we need to get there," Michael responded.

"Maybe you should let me drive. I can detect the curves more easily in the dark," the car suggested.

"No way pal. I'm in control," Michael told him determinedly.

In the other vehicle a similar conversation was taking place…

"KI3T, what's going on up there? Can you give me a visual?" Mike asked.

"I can only give you thermal imaging," the car replied. The windshield showed the outline of the farmhouse and barn. Red outlines of people showed two fighting in an upstairs room, two outside in the hallway, and ten down in the basement level. Only a vague outline of Goliath could be seen in the barn.

"I've detected KARR's heat signature. Wil is not within the vehicle compartment," KI3T informed him. "Maybe I should drive. I am more easily able to detect the road. Especially at night."

"No way KI3T! I'm in control," his driver replied resolutely.

* * *

PWWOOOOOOOOSSHHHH! CRASH! CRACK!

KARR sailed through the air, slamming through the corner of the house. He didn't stop there. He bullied his way through into the dining room. From there he kept going straight through into the kitchen and once more activated his turbo boost. His frame lifted up and he went sailing through the air again. The kitchen had high ceilings, KARR's front bumper hit the wall one foot above the back door. The back wall of the house blew outward into millions of pieces and chunks. Sparks were flying everywhere as the electrical system started shorting out. The house was plunged into darkness. He only briefly surveyed his handy work for a half second. Satisfied with it, he continued onto his second objective. The barn. Within seconds he had slammed into the side of it. He found himself in the makeshift lab. Sparks were flying out from the computers from where they had been torn out of their mounts on the desk top. Chemicals that had been on one side had flipped over and spewed about, inter mixing with one another. Smoke started to seep out and up. This, combined with the sparks, started a fire. KARR reversed out the way he had come in.

Goliath had awakened when KARR had made his way through the right side of the farm house. He had done nothing, as he had been instructed to stay in the barn with his motor off. Now the barn was on fire. He self-started and made his way through the closed doors. Like a tank through a forest, the doors burst apart upon his departure. He came to a stop just outside the barn, face to face with KARR.

* * *

The damage caused to the house was more severe than anyone knew. Because of where KARR had entered, diagonal to the right front corner, the house was in a slow process of collapse.

Upstairs, April and Becky fell to the floor, Becky to the right and April to the left. The generator kicked on and the lights flickered back on. They heard a splintering/cracking sound just as the lights went out again. When they flickered back on, there was a slight tilt in the floor. And it was splitting open. Before either one could move the whole right side gave way. To April, everything was happening in slow motion.

"Becky!" she screamed. "Jump!" Becky took a step back and then jumped. The floor fell out from under her seconds before she leapt. It threw her off and she managed to grab onto a section of the floor sticking out from the left. As April moved to grab her, the fragile section snapped under the extra weight of Becky. Horror covered her face as April watched helplessly. Becky screamed as she fell. Then silence. April looked over the edge and saw her cousin sprawled out grotesquely and knew right away she was dead. Before she could move away, the floor gave out from under her.

* * *

Wil made his way into the house. The damage was incredible. He went up the stairs and started trying doors. It was a little rough going in the dark. It wasn't until he came upon the two guards stumbling down the hallway trying to get out that he knew he was close. It took him less than two minutes to knock the frightened guards out and make his way to the locked door. He kicked and pounded on it until he heard it breaking. Giving it all he had, he smashed through the door into the room. The lights had flickered on at just that moment. Just in time for him to see April start to fall. He launched himself over, sliding to the edge and managed to grab her arm before she fell from view.

"I gotcha!" he yelled.

* * *

Downstairs in the basement, Garthe had just walked into the room where Devon and the two women were when KARR came crashing through the house. Thinking quickly, he ordered the guards to take the women out to the barn. Grabbing Devon himself, he half-dragged, half-carried him out the passageway. They reached the barn only to find it starting to go up in flames. He hustled all of them out the side, into the yard. He was just in time to see Becky falling from the second floor. He noticed a car in the driveway, facing off with Goliath. He recognized it immediately.

"KARR!" he screamed. "Goliath, turn that thing into a pile of scrap metal!"

"I shall comply," Goliath responded. Lurching forward he aimed himself at KARR. The vehicle stayed firmly planted until it looked like he would be hit. At the last possible second, he reversed and spun around in a one-eighty. Just as Goliath passed him, he shot at the truck with his laser. An ugly black scorch mark formed about a foot from the bottom of the backside of the cab. Before Goliath could turn around to retaliate, both KITT's came on the scene.

"Michael! Goliath's grill has been recoated with the MBS formula. We need to stay away from his front end," KI2T informed his driver.

"Pass that on to KI3T. Let them know to be careful," Michael ordered.

Unfortunately, it was too late, as Goliath plowed into the back left driver side of KI3T as Mike had tried to maneuver around the truck.

"Mike, I am experiencing complete failure of several systems. I am no longer able to repair myself, as the nano skin is offline," his vehicle informed him.

"Then we have to stay out of his way. Let KI2T and KARR deal with him, we'll try to decoy that monster," Mike replied. He maneuvered off to the right side of the barn and ended up in a sideways position. Goliath took the bait and headed straight for them. At the last possible second, Mike threw KI3T into reverse. Goliath missed them by only a fraction of an inch. The heavy truck whipped around as best he could. Garthe saw his opportunity and dumped Devon on the ground. Racing over to his truck he grabbed the passenger door, opened it and hopped in.

"Now, we'll destroy them!" Garthe exclaimed. He shoved the gas pedal to the floor. He felt the back tires bite into the soft grass and shudder as they tried to push the truck forward. He aimed for the center car, which he knew was KI2T. He would kill them this time for sure.

"I believe we should attack the vehicle on our left. It is experiencing complete system failure and will be useless in sixty seconds," Goliath informed him. He waited to the last minute, throwing Goliath to the left, striking KI3T fully on the driver's side.

KI3T immediately tried to move out of the way, but had lost all traction on the grass. Michael watched in horror as Goliath pushed his son's vehicle until it flipped over. Garthe kept going for twenty feet, shoving the battered vehicle into a huge elm tree. Satisfied, he started backing up. KARR shot his laser again, hitting one of the rear tires. Goliath staggered in the grass, almost facing both of the attacking vehicles. KI2T fired his laser and managed to hit the driver side door, just under the glass. But the scar it left disappeared just like the one KARR had left, thanks to the nano skin.

"My tire is repaired. I am ready for battle. What will we do?" he asked his driver.

"How many EMP discs were loaded into your gun?" Garthe asked quickly.

"Only one. They did not figure on us doing battle so soon," Goliath replied.

"I have a plan," Garthe smiled evilly. He lurched Goliath forward.


	19. Chapter 19

**Knight Strike (pt5): Knight's Destruction**

"KARR! KI2T and I will get in front of him. You circle behind and try to take him out!" Michael shouted.

"I'll do as you request," came the answer. Michael drove KI2T towards the burning barn. He spun the wheel and ended up facing the opposite direction, just in time to see Goliath turning towards them. Good, he thought. Now we'll end this once and for all!

"KI2T, we may have turbo boost over him-" he was cut off at that moment by his car.

"I'm sorry Michael! Forgive me!" KI2T said loudly. The top flipped up and the ejector seat shot Michael up and out of his car.

"Noooooooooo!" Michael yelled. At the same time Garthe commanded Goliath to shoot the EMP gun. The blue white light lit up the yard as it shot out and hit KI2T right in his scanner. Sparks shot out of the front end. Michael landed hard on his left side and rolled a few feet before he stopped. He looked up to see Goliath charging at his now dead vehicle.

"KI2T!" he screamed. Goliath didn't even slow down as he rammed into the front end. The grill coated with the MBS formula crushed the front end almost flat. He pushed the vehicle into the burning barn and backed away. The barn was completely engulfed in flames. Where they had pushed KI2T in, weakened what was left of the structure and it collapsed into itself, burying the car. KARR hit him with a few blasts of his laser, but the nano skin just kept repairing itself. KARR shot forward and maneuvered around Goliath, trying to get behind him. Goliath swerved right and crashed into KARR's back right quarter panel, causing him to spin out of control. As KARR righted himself, he aimed his laser at the gas tank under the passenger side of the truck.

"We must get away! If he keeps up that laser, it will explode and destroy me!" Goliath said. "I am taking over vehicle controls." He started driving towards the house.

"NO! I command you to stay and fight! We must kill them all!" Garthe screamed at his truck. He started pounding on the steering wheel and dashboard, swearing at Goliath for not obeying him. Michael was now standing and holding his left arm. He was sure it was broken, when KARR limped over to Michael.

"I am sorry," KARR told him. "I am unable to follow. He damaged my rear axle and the nano technology is offline." Michael could do nothing but watch as Goliath drove off. He was about to turn towards Mike, when he saw a movement off to his right. He turned to see a figure jump onto the back of Goliath as he was driving down the driveway. Then another figure started to approach him from the house.

"Michael?" It asked hesitantly.

"April! Thank god you're okay!" Michael told her.

"I wouldn't go that far," she said tiredly. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure. Come help me get Mike out of KI3T. They're over this way," he said pointing. Turning to lead the way, three figures were coming from the field off to the left of the barn. Two of them were helping the one in the middle.

"Bonnie," Michael choked out. They met just behind KARR. He immediately hugged his wife with his good arm.

"Where's Mike? And KI3T? And your KI2T? Are you all right?" she asked him breathlessly.

He pointed to Mike and KI3T. "I am now. That's Mike, we have to get him out. And KI2T is in there." He pointed to where the barn was still burning.

"KI2T's Molecular Bonded Shell will keep him protected up to seven hundred degrees. Let's get to Mike-" She never got to finish that statement as a huge explosion came from the barn. All of them were thrown backwards as heat and fire blew outwards. He felt someone slapping his face and yelling his name. He opened his eyes and saw April staring down at him with a tear streaked face.

"Oh, Michael! I can't get anyone else to wake up. What do I do?" she cried hysterically.

"I have called for an ambulance, fire department and state police. And signaled the semi. Zoe told me that they are almost here," he heard KARR say. Then everything started going dark again. April's face was the last thing he saw. April sat there holding Michael's head in her lap, crying.

The sun was starting to crawl over the mountains behind her. Dawn would be there shortly. She could hear the semi's engine downshifting as it pulled into the driveway. The long night was over, but the nightmare wasn't...

**TO BE CONTINUED…. IN '****KNIGHT REDEMPTION****!'**


End file.
